Follow The Rules & Nobody Gets Hurt
by iGetThePoint
Summary: Riley Nikols is huge in Europe. When its her time to shine in the states, the place she fled from 2 years ago, her past is ready to catch up w/ her. By following the rules that she set for herself, will she be able to keep from getting hurt again?


_Rule #1: Show them what you got._

Los Angeles, California; home of celebrities, partiers, rock n' roll, and it also used to be my home. For the first time in two years, I was back here in the states and I was about to do my first sold-out show ever in California. The Roxy on Sunset is a small place, but when I found out it sold out in less than 5 minutes, I was elated. As a musician, selling out venues is a huge deal, but when you're a huge success in Europe and not so much here in the states, you're curious about how fans even heard about you. Myspace? Nope. Youtube? Nope. Does this have something to do with the fact that I am signed to Hollywood Records? You bet it does. Here I am babbling about my first gig and I'm leaving out all the important stuff.

My name is Riley Isabella Nikols and I'm 20 years young. In about a month, I will be celebrating my 21st birthday. These past few years I've done some Disney friendly movies, soundtrack songs, and finally recording my album. Like I said earlier, I was signed to Hollywood Records about two years ago. It was by chance I was signed really; I was begged by my friends to fill in for an opener band that was unable to perform that night. It just so happened that record executives were there, saw my set, and wanted to sign me instantly. I was to be part of the new European Hollywood Records artists. As any 18 year-old would do, I was hesitant about it at first. I wasn't sure how this whole being shipped off to Europe to become a star thing would play out, but after everything that happened that day, I took a risk. I left everything about my old life behind except my close friends and family; lies, hurt, broken hearts and promises, and set off to Europe. The day I was signed was the best and worst day of my life.

Enough about my past tonight is _my_ night. Old friends and family that weren't able to see me tour in Europe were coming and I was so excited. I was about to release my first record here in the states in a matter of weeks and this was the first stop on the new tour I was joining. Apparently some girl that originally was on tour messed up her voice big time and they needed a replacement, so here I am.

"Riley, five minutes!" A stagehand yelled through my opening dressing room door.

"Okay, thanks."

"Riley, you're going to be great. You and I both know it. This is your hometown. Show them what you're made of," my bassist and best friend Ian drilled into me. "Remember this is your dream, don't let anyone get in your way."

"How do I look?" I asked, twirling around in front of the mirror. Bright purple peep toe pumps were adorned on my feet, white skinny jeans and a white v-neck hugged my 5'6" frame nicely, a silver sparkle vest hung over my v-neck tee, my teal nails glimmered in the light, and a stack of my favorite bracelets clinked against my left wrist. My rich brown past-shoulder length hair was done in curls, and my makeup stayed simple and fresh, expect for my dark purple smokey eyes.

"Perfect!" a familiar voice seated next to my assistant Michelle exclaimed.

"He's right you know," Ian said.

"I know he his, I'm just nervous you know?"

"I know."

"Please welcome Riley Nikols!"

"I can do this," I whispered to myself, tracing my fingers against the name permanently written into my right wrist as I walked my way to the main stage. My eyes scanned the crowd, looking for my family, friends, as well as the fans. Once I found my friends and family in the VIP section, I looked down at my feet and smiled; they were here for me. Taking one last glance towards my family, I come face to face with someone from my past, _him_. My eyes darted away back down to my feet. _Of all places to be in LA, he's at __**my **__**show**__._

"I can do this," I exhaled a few times before looking into the crowd. "How you doing Los Angeles? Let's rock!!"

* * *

**New Story? Maybe. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. I wrote it during some time off of my vacation. If there is some interest, I'll keep going with it.**


End file.
